When Comics and Cartoons Collide
by Alias Black
Summary: IZ/JTHM crossover whoo! Okay it's actually more Squee than JTHM but oh well. Todd/Squee transfers to Dib's Skool, wierdo stuff happens! R&R please!
1. Todd: The New Kid

Author's Note: I've had this in my mind for a while now, mostly the stuff in the next chapter. And I figured out how to MAKE the libraries' A:/ drives work! AH HA! Okay then. Todd is older by as many years as it takes(which is at least 3) to make him the same age as Dib. So there. I hope you like this and if I'm OOC blame it on my mom who won't give me money so I can buy the SQUEE! series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's work, I'm sorry to disappoint you 0.o  
  
When Comics and Cartoons Collide  
  
Chapter One: Todd: The New Kid  
  
  
  
"Class, this freakish increase in new students is starting to get overwhelming, but, we have yet ANOTHER new child to wreak havoc on the skool board." Ms. Bitters informed.  
  
The class' eyes wandered around, as if expecting the new kid to burst out of the vents or something. But they eventually wandered over to the door where they waited the sorry, life-infested being to join them in their woeful studies of DOOM, which was Ms. Bitters' class (I'm so optimistic aren't I?).  
  
A small child peeked around the corner. His large eyes made it clear he had seen many sorrows in his life. He quietly walked into the room and stood by Ms. Bitters' desk.  
  
"Class, say hello to Todd," Ms. Bitters said.  
  
The class was dead silent.  
  
"SAY HELLO!!" Ms. Bitters' ordered, with those snake sounds rattling in the background, making the new boy cringe.  
  
"Hello Todd," The class groaned.  
  
"You sit…" Ms. Bitters thought, "THERE!" She pointed to the seat Tak once sat in, who had mysteriously disappeared after the first day of skool.  
  
Todd walked over to the seat and sat down.  
  
Zita raised her hand.  
  
"What is it Zita?" Ms. Bitters asked.  
  
"What about that one girl, Tak?" She said.  
  
Zim turned around toward her.  
  
"I can explain that," he smirked, then looked at the rest of the class, Dib eyeing him, "you see, Tak was in a horrible WEENIE accident," he began smugly, "they had to AMPUTATE her legs!"  
  
The class gasped, and Dib's jaw dropped.  
  
"…She then went insane from lack of mobility and was sent to an institution, where they are performing hideous WEENIE experiments on her as we speak!" Zim screamed, standing on his desk, then sat down quietly again.  
  
"But don't worry, she deserved it." Zim finished.  
  
"That's not what happened!" Dib yelled.  
  
Zim looked over at him irritantly.  
  
"The DEE-lishus weenie corporation went under so Tak and her father moved out of state." Dib said.  
  
Zim glared at him.  
  
"I suppose that works too…" he said, wondering why the heck Dib was covering up for Tak. No matter, they wouldn't believe the truth, maybe that was why.  
  
"That was quite the story Zim, but for once I will have to go with Dib's." Ms. Bitters stated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Todd ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes, gagged, and then spit it out on the floor. He dug his spork in the meat and pushed the tray away.  
  
He got up and walked to another lunch table. He might as well make friends, if he could, with these kids.  
  
He never did make friends very well. He thought knew why his parents had sent him to this new school after he finished fourth grade. They wanted him in the skool, which was in another district, so maybe he would get lost or, if he got in trouble they could say he wasn't theirs or something like that. It really made no sense to him why they made him transfer. All he did know is that the few friends he had at his old school he was no longer able to see. It seemed his only friend was, and still is, Shmee.  
  
He looked into his backpack at that familiar face staring up at him and closed it. He didn't want to even think about what the kids would say if they knew he carried a teddy bear in his backpack.  
  
Sitting down, there were two kids across from him. One looked extremely paranoid and the other was absorbed in some video game.  
  
"Hi," Todd said sheepishly.  
  
Dib looked at Todd.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I, I just wanted to say hi that's all." Todd said.  
  
"Oh, well hi." Dib said, then looked intently at the green kid who had made the wild story about the Tak girl that morning.  
  
"Hi." Todd said to the other kid, a girl with purple hair.  
  
"Go away, can't you see I'm trying to concentrate??" Gaz growled, not looking up.  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"It's no use talking to her," Dib told Todd, "you should take it as a compliment if she doesn't beat you up."  
  
"Shut up Dib!" Gaz said, staring at her game and shaking a fist absent- mindedly at him.  
  
"So what is your name?" Todd asked.  
  
"I'm Dib, and your Todd right?" Dib said.  
  
"Yeah," Todd said, looking down at his hands.  
  
Dib looked over at Zim, who was doing something rather suspicious to the peas…  
  
"What would you say if I told you that was an alien?" Dib said, pointing at Zim.  
  
"Oh great here we go…" Gaz commented.  
  
Todd looked back at Zim.  
  
"Why? Cause he's green?" Todd laughed.  
  
"He's not an alien because he's green, he's green because he's an alien…" Dib said, dead serious.  
  
Todd looked around, creeped out.  
  
"Maybe I should…you know, go. See you later…" Todd said, getting up and walking away.  
  
"You have to do that don't you?" Gaz scolded.  
  
"What do you care?" Dib said, watching Todd leave.  
  
"Because maybe you won't sit by me anymore!" Gaz got up and walked off, leaving Dib all alone at the table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bell rang and the kids burst out of the skool. All running in one general direction: away from skool!  
  
Todd ran happily down the walkway, then came to a complete halt when he saw someone standing in front of bus line.  
  
Todd walked over to the person, starting to sweat a little.  
  
"John-Johnny? What are you doing here?" Todd said fearfully.  
  
"I'm here to pick you up, Squee. Your parents said they didn't feel like it. As rude as that is, I just wanted to see how you were doing anyway." Johnny answered.  
  
"I…" Todd looked around frantically. He saw Dib walking by, with that purple haired girl again. He quickly grabbed Dib's sleeve and pulled him over to his side, "this is Dib, he's my new friend."  
  
"What the…?" Dib said, looking up at the spooky blue haired man, "hey Todd is this your dad?" he asked.  
  
Johnny laughed.  
  
"No it's not my dad! It's my neighbor!" Todd said nervously.  
  
"Making friends already Squee?" Nny pointed out.  
  
"Squee?" Dib looked at Todd.  
  
"Eh heh…long story. Anyway, you don't need to pick me up Nny, I'm staying at Dib's house tonight." Todd told Johnny.  
  
"Wha-!" Dib started, but was cut off when Todd smacked his hand over Dib's mouth.  
  
"Oh, alright." Johnny said, knowing Todd was lying, "Later then," he said, walking off.  
  
"I think you hurt his feelings." Gaz said, who had been watching the whole time.  
  
Todd stared at her.  
  
"Yeah well…" Todd stuttered.  
  
"What makes you think your staying at my house??" Dib yelled.  
  
Todd cringed at his yelling.  
  
"What was that all about??" Dib screamed, pointing in the direction Nny went off in.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but please understand I had to do it." Todd said.  
  
"Aw come'on Dib, don't be such a…" Gaz started.  
  
"I don't even know this kid! Well, not really anyway." Dib said.  
  
"I couldn't go home with that guy, you don't know who he is!" Todd told Gaz and Dib.  
  
"Your neighbor?" Dib said.  
  
"Well yes, but, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Todd said.  
  
"Try me." Dib crossed his arms, "Don't be so quick to judge."  
  
Todd sighed.  
  
"Okay, that guy? That guy kills people. I mean a lot of people. He usually tortures them first." Todd said.  
  
"Cool." Gaz said.  
  
"Right, I'm sure." Dib rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's true! I've lived by him for long enough to know!" Todd tried to keep from having a breakdown. He never really told anyone about Nny that he expected to believe him.  
  
Dib thought a moment.  
  
"Okay then, if I believe you that that guy kills people, you have to believe me when I say Zim is an alien!" Dib said.  
  
Todd looked at Dib for a long while.  
  
"Fine." He muttered.  
  
  
  
R&R! Please! YES! DO IT! See the little button down there? You want to click it don't you?? You NEED to click it and review! Yes, I'm talking to you! Oh and was Gaz OOC? I dunno I think she was a little…Dib was a bit hysterical too I notice…  
  
Next Chap: Todd a.k.a. Squee gets in a fight with Johnny, which could get ugly since it's in Dib's house! 


	2. Problems

Author's Note: Libraries are fun! I can upload stuff from them! Hee hee…now I should probably continue writing the Tall Meets Tall fic…if you haven't read it please go do so! It's funny! So I've been told anyway…Since Nny plays a main role in this, there is bound to be cursing! WHOO! Er…just joking…*shifty eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny, Squee, Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, Zim, and any other Jhonen characters ya hear??  
  
When Comics and Cartoons Collide  
  
Chapter Two: Problems  
  
  
  
Dib opened the door to his house and Gaz walked in, pushing Dib over. She immediately went to the fridge, where she pulled out a cold piece of pizza and stuck it in the microwave.  
  
Todd walked in after her, then Dib, who had been busy muttering and brushing himself off.  
  
"Todd, shouldn't we call your parents first?" Dib said, closing the door behind them.  
  
"No, they don't care." Todd sighed.  
  
Dib looked at him oddly.  
  
"Okay then, um, usually I plot on how I'm gonna expose Zim, but I suppose I can take a break from that today." Dib said.  
  
"It's a miracle." Gaz jumped up on the couch with her now hot pizza and turned on the T.V.  
  
Dib looked at her, annoyed. He noticed Todd was also looking at her.  
  
"Todd come on!" Dib jerked Todd away from his train of thought.  
  
The two boys went up the stairs.  
  
"So where are your parents?" Todd asked when they reached his room.  
  
Dib was still angry about the way Todd had been looking at his sister.  
  
"My dad is at work." He muttered.  
  
"What about your mom?" Todd said.  
  
"My dad is a famous inventor. You may have heard of him. Professor Membrane?" Dib told Todd, totally ignoring his last question.  
  
"Um, nope." Todd said, letting his backpack slide down to the floor. It fell over and Shmee tumbled out.  
  
Dib looked at the teddy bear.  
  
Todd looked down and quickly grabbed Shmee and stuffed him back in the backpack.  
  
"That, was a stuffed animal, wasn't it?" Dib said, raising a brow.  
  
"Please don't make fun of me." Todd said shamefully.  
  
Dib really didn't know what to say.  
  
"You're an odd kid you know that?" Dib said finally.  
  
Todd didn't say anything.  
  
Dib and Todd watched each other for a while, I suppose trying to guess what the other was thinking. Of course, they couldn't, even if they did guess, they would both be deathly wrong.  
  
A scream from downstairs made them both jump.  
  
"Gaz??" They said in unison, and ran down the stairs. As they were running they heard a window crash.  
  
When they got down the stairs they saw a strange sight.  
  
Gaz was throwing random things at a guy who was standing in the living room. It was like they were playing dodge ball except instead of a ball it was utensils, blenders, remotes, food, and a squirrel.  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF A DOORBELL??" Gaz screamed, chucking a goat that I don't even wanna know where she got at the man.  
  
The guy dodged the goat, ran up and grabbed the girl's hand so she couldn't throw anything else, but she bit his hand and ran off upstairs.  
  
Dib and Todd moved out of the way as she passed.  
  
"Damn! With a girl like here who needs a guard dog!" Johnny commented.  
  
"What are you DOING here??" Todd screamed.  
  
Johnny looked at Todd.  
  
"I just wanted to get better aquatinted with your new friend…" he said.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME??" Todd yelled. Johnny seemed to have taken a large interest in his life now that he was older…and actually cared. He really didn't want a homicidal maniac following him around, and it was strange how he only started doing it the last couple years(was that a confusing paragraph or what??).  
  
"Stalking you?? I'm NOT stalking you!" Johnny yelled back.  
  
"Then why are you here??" Todd asked quite loudly.  
  
Dib backed up the stairs, he really didn't want to be a part of this…Gaz however, had come back down the stairs and was watching with interest.  
  
"I can't believe you follow me EVERYWHERE now! I mean, I'm afraid wherever I go, whoever I talk to, they will be dead the next day because YOUR there following me!" Todd continued.  
  
"Are you saying I kill everyone I see?" Johnny asked.  
  
Todd looked at Nny with surprise.  
  
"No…no I'm not." he said quietly.  
  
"You think that because I kill people, I must kill anyone, that because they are a human, I must kill them. I'm very sorry to disappoint you Squee, but that isn't quite how it works." Nny said.  
  
Dib stared. The weird kid with the teddy bear in his backpack was right, this guy does kill people. He looked over at Gaz, who was watching with a bowl of popcorn. Where did she get a bowl of popcorn??  
  
"Yeah, maybe so. But killing ANYONE is enough to freak me out. I must have seen more dead and mutilated bodies than Vietnam soldiers because of you!" Todd accused.  
  
"Fuck, it's not like I do those things in front of you on purpose!"  
  
"What about when…"  
  
"That was different." Nny interrupted, "I was…I was giving you an anatomy lesson."  
  
"That has got to be lamest excuse for mutilating a man in front of a little boy that I've ever heard." Todd said, disgusted.  
  
"Okay, so I did it on purpose. That guy pissed me off. He was going to do a horrible thing to you. Is it so wrong for me to get mad at that?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Even if he was, you just being there would have stopped him. You didn't have to rip his brain out of his head!"  
  
Gaz munched noisily on her popcorn, Dib felt sick.  
  
Nny and Todd stared at each other in silence for a while, a long while. Gaz started get bored.  
  
"You think your life is so bad don't you Squee?" Nny said finally.  
  
"I'd say it is." Todd said back.  
  
"And it's ALL because of me isn't it?"  
  
"…yes." Todd said hesitantly.  
  
Nny pulled a knife out of his boot.  
  
"Then why don't you rid yourself of your problem?" Nny said, handing the knife to Todd.  
  
Gaz stopped in mid-chew, and stared. Dib gawked.  
  
Todd looked at the knife. He wished Shmee was there. He would know what to do. But, he had to make this tempting decision on his own.  
  
"Well Todd?" Johnny said.  
  
Todd's head shot up at the sound of his real name being uttered by Nny.  
  
"What? You think I never knew what your name was?" Johnny smiled, "it can all end right here. No more screams during the night, no more crazy people following you home…" Johnny coaxed.  
  
Todd's hands were shaking, the knife in them. He held his head, covering his ears.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled, and threw the knife at Nny's feet.  
  
Johnny picked it up and put it away.  
  
"I'm here," Johnny started, "to make sure you don't end up like me..." Johnny walked calmly out the door, "and, your doing rather well." Nny walked away, laughing.  
  
  
  
Was I OOC? I dunno, I'm always worried about that. I mean, I don't own any issues of Squee(please remember Squee is older in this so what I DO know may have been ignored due to that) and Johnny is what I'm mostly scared about being OOC with. Being OOC with Johnny should be a mortal sin! WAS I? WAS I? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Yes, must have reviews, lovely reviews, they pay me to get reviews, which I use to buy more JTHM comics and maybe one day Squee!, I Feel Sick, and the whole gang! Yes…review…in short, R&R please! ^_^  
  
Next Chap: Enough of Todd's problems, now it's Dib's turn to share his troubles when Zim comes up with another plan for world domination, will Todd help Dib fight for the Earth? HUH? WELL?? WILL HE?? 


	3. Skool Taken Hostage

Author's Note: Reviews are paying my bills! Thank you! I am rich now! Okay maybe not. I don't pay bills either. But thank you anyway! ^_^ Takcy? Are you Hazel? Are you messing with my brain?? If you are Takcy, I was reading the journal entry by Todd in that picture you posted (that is HARD to read!) and thought it was kinda odd, connecting with this story in some twisted way…very vague and twisted way. Okay on with the story 0.o  
  
When Comics and Cartoons Collide  
  
Chapter Three: Skool Taken Hostage  
  
  
  
Todd lay wide-awake in the sleeping bag he was in. It wasn't like he wasn't used to not being able to sleep, but his mind was racing.  
  
He looked up at the bed, which Dib was sleeping in. He envied how other kids could sleep so easily.  
  
Todd sat up, and looked at Shmee who was lying beside the sleeping bag.  
  
"Your right Shmee, something is bothering me," he said to the bear, "Johnny asked me to kill him today…"  
  
Todd paused, looking at the bear.  
  
"What?? Of course I didn't! I couldn't do that!" Todd said, alarmed.  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"What do you mean 'why'? Killing is wrong! Even if it is someone who deserves to die!" Todd picked up Shmee and looked at him.  
  
"Todd who are you talking to?" Dib asked sleepily.  
  
Todd looked over at Dib.  
  
"Uh, no one. Just thinking out loud." Todd said.  
  
"Well could you do it a little quieter?" Dib asked, rolling over.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Todd said, snuggling up in his sleeping bag with Shmee.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you want me to do the right thing or not, Shmee," Todd whispered in a worried tone.  
  
  
  
MY GAWD, IT'S…HAPPY NOODLE BOY!  
  
Author's Notes: I really wanted to do this 'cause it's fun to script for Happy Noodle Boy! Such Noodle Boy nonsense is fun to write! Please tell me if I did all right…  
  
  
  
Happy Noodle Boy got up on his soapbox, as usual, and looked around at all the sorry looking people surrounding him.  
  
"You beasts of envious jelly!" He cried, "Standing around like little worms of pure banana goo!"  
  
People's heads turned and looked at him oddly.  
  
"Don't deny thy waste! You wish to bask in the glow of my eyelashes!" Happy Noodle Boy pointed at the little boy closest to him.  
  
"I KNOW YOU SPEAK IN FAVOR OF THE RUST FAIRIES! DAMN THE FROOT LOOPS!"  
  
"Huh?" The kid asked.  
  
"My powers overwhelm you! You eat the grapefruits of my truthful truths!"  
  
"Shut up!" Some lady yelled.  
  
"HA! My pay-per-view channels unleash their wrath on the tortured souls of cable! Moo!"  
  
"Why won't you just be quiet and go away Noodle Man?" A guy asked.  
  
Happy Noodle Boy glared at him.  
  
"I eat your lies with green eggs and ham, Sam I am, with no cheese to go with the armpits of the future! So do not question my methods of wisdom, my powers are beyond that of applesauce! Meow, Woof, Moo! The cage of popcorn where the enchiladas grow to the size of aprons has veiled your eyes to the truth of toast!  
  
A guy pulled out a pistol.  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
  
Gaz raised her eyebrow when she saw Todd carefully put Shmee in his backpack.  
  
Todd looked over and noticed she was watching.  
  
"Um, I…" he started to explain, blushing.  
  
"Weirdo," Gaz walked off before he could finish.  
  
Todd sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't call your parents? Won't they be worried or something?" Dib said, walking up to Todd while putting his backpack on.  
  
"I'm VERY sure," Todd coldly said.  
  
Dib looked at him.  
  
"Okay then," Dib walked to the door and opened it. Gaz suddenly threw her backpack on and ran by, pushing Dib down on the way.  
  
"Gaz!" Dib yelled.  
  
"Ha ha! Loser!" Gaz laughed and walked down the street.  
  
Dib looked at Todd.  
  
"Well, shall we?" He said in a rather irritated tone.  
  
"Where is your dad?" Todd asked, passing Dib and walking onto the porch.  
  
"He…" Dib closed the door behind them, "must have had to work late last night." Dib said, not bothering to mention that his dad hadn't come home at all, "he's very busy, working on cures and experiments you see," Dib walked down the steps and Todd followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dib and Todd walked into the classroom, but where surprised to see that no one was there. Not even Ms. Bitters loomed in the shadows.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Todd asked, looking around the room.  
  
"I'm pretty sure there was skool today," Dib walked to Ms. Bitters' desk. There was a note on it.  
  
Dib picked it up.  
  
"It's to me!" Dib waved the letter in front of Todd, and Todd grabbed it.  
  
"It says: Dib- If you find this note, it is because there is no one here to tell you my master plan of evil DOOM that has befallen you fellow human stink beasts…" Todd began.  
  
"Zim…" Dib said with disgust.  
  
"…If you haven't noticed already, there is NO ONE in the skool. If you want to know where they are, come to my base at noon. I will be waiting for you, large-headed worm-baby! –He who shall execute your DOOM, Zim." Todd finished, he looked up at Dib.  
  
"I'm starting to have doubts that you're wrong about this Zim guy," Todd told him.  
  
"Of course," Dib snatched the letter away, "Zim has REALLY bad penmanship…" Dib looked the letter over, turned it upside down and to the side, trying to read it, "how did you ever get that out of this chicken scratch??"  
  
"Um, that side is chicken scratch, look on the back…" Todd said.  
  
"Oh," Dib looked at the other side, then flipped it back over to the Frankenstein writing on the other, "who wrote this?"(I'll give ya a hint: "I love this show…" hehe ^_~ that was totally pointless I know…)  
  
"DIB!" Came a peeved cry from the doorway.  
  
"What do you want Gaz?" Dib asked.  
  
"What did you do with the…entire skool??" She accused.  
  
"I didn't do anything! Zim did it!" Dib pointed at the letter he was holding.  
  
"Pff, whatever," Gaz rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you even care that an alien is…doing stuff?" Dib asked.  
  
"No," Gaz said.  
  
"Why not?" Todd asked.  
  
Gaz didn't say anything.  
  
"Well?" Todd said.  
  
"Because…he'll never win anyway, he never does…and…why am I explaining myself to you??" Gaz yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I just…" Todd said, but was interrupted when Dib started laughing his head off.  
  
"What's so funny??" Gaz glared at Dib.  
  
"Nothing..." Dib shook off the laughter, "Okay, back to Zim. This is obviously a trap, but nevertheless, we have to save the skool!"  
  
"Why? Skool sucks…" Gaz protested.  
  
"Think of all the LIVES we will save Gaz!" Dib said.  
  
"Think of all the TIME we will waste Dib…" Gaz pulled out her Game Slave and sat down on a desk. She turned it on and started playing.  
  
"Ew, Gaz, Zim sits there!" Dib childishly pointed out.  
  
"So?"  
  
Dib sighed.  
  
"Come on Todd, let's go save the skool…" Dib looked over at Todd, "Todd?"  
  
He was looking at Gaz again.  
  
Dib grabbed Todd's arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"It's amazing how your sister seems to not care about anything but her own passions," Todd said while they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah sure, you don't have to gawk at her you know!" Dib whined.  
  
"What are you saying?" Todd asked.  
  
"Just never mind! We have to come up with a counter-attack plan for when we go to Zim's today."  
  
"You think I like her don't you?" Todd said.  
  
Dib stared blankly at Todd.  
  
"Well you do, right?" Dib asked.  
  
"Nothing beyond mere fascination, but I really never thought about it. It's not something I think about often you know." Todd said.  
  
"Me either, can we get back to Zim now?"  
  
"What exactly would he DO with all those people? How do we even know he has them? What if this all just a big scam?" Todd suggested.  
  
"That is why we must prepare." Dib said.  
  
  
  
Okay I think I'll end this chapter here. I hope it's okay so far, and Todd has seemed to shake off his shy-ness yes? Sorry 'bout that…I'm glad I'm getting good reviews, this is my first JV fic…I suppose I underestimate myself I guess 0.o Right then it sounded like I was boasting didn't it? My, I'm a sad little being aren't I? I'll shut up now, oh wait, REVIEW!! ^_^  
  
Next Chap: Dib and Todd go to Zim's at noon, like he asked. They feel they are totally prepared for anything Zim will throw at them…but are they really? 


	4. Reality?

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. It's...been hard for me lately. Anyway, I really hope I wasn't too OOC...I actually pictured this in my head, better than I could write it down. If you picture it in your head it will be a lot funnier. And, I forgot the disclaimer last time...oops. DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jhonen's characters, who, are the only chracters in this thing. I noticed I said thing a lot during this chapter...oh, and I don't own "The Matrix" or "Mr. Rodger's Neighborhood"  
  
When Comics and Cartoons Collide  
  
Chapter Four: Reality?  
  
The two boys stared up at the towering, ugly.funky green house before them. They had a plan in mind.  
  
Dib walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Todd looked at his watch. Noon. After about, three seconds, the door creeped open all, creepy like and stuff.  
  
Todd suddenly had that familiar fearfulness he had felt many, many times before, and began to doubt what he was doing there anyway.  
  
"Hey, come'on!" Dib's voice jolted Todd out of his fear.ness.stuff. Augh, I'm bad with words today.  
  
The two cautiously stepped inside.  
  
"Glad to see you could make it, Dib-monkey!" Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Todd jumped. Being in this strange place made him more scared than ever. Dib's house wasn't so bad, but this place was spoooooky!  
  
"Okay Zim, what did you do with the Skool??" Dib yelled, pointing at Zim. The only response was maniacal laughter, which Zim was quite good at.  
  
"It's quite a good plan if I do say so myself, you humans are pitiful creatures. It was sooo easy to.hey, who's that?" Zim looked at Todd, who started to sweat. Dib grinned.  
  
"This is Todd, he believes me about you. You don't have to hide in the shadows, he knows who you are." Dib said smugly.  
  
Zim looked around him. He was in the shadows.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah. I forgot the dramatic exit from the shadowy abyss of my base," Zim said, stepping into the light, all, dramatically. He was out of disguise.  
  
Dib looked at Todd, as if for approval.  
  
Todd looked at Dib, wondering why he was looking at him.  
  
"Well?" Dib asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you, um, going to say something?"  
  
"Should I?" Todd looked back over at Zim, who looked quite bored.  
  
"Enough of this, I have to tell you my master plan! It has to be done! Now shut up so I can tell you!" Zim sneered.  
  
Dib and Todd took a seat on the couch. Next to GIR, who had absentmindedly been watching t.v. the whole time. Todd looked at the weird green dog.  
  
"Alright. You are undoubtedly wondering where your stink-beast classmates are. Well, I shall tell you. They are in my lab, hooked up to a virtual reality port." Zim said, pressing a button on his wrist-watch looking thing.  
  
Suddenly, the couch flipped down, flinging Todd, Dib, and GIR down into a lab-looking room, where rows upon rows of people, mostly children, were hooked up, each in an individual test tube chamber. They had funny devices connected to their heads, which brought back strange memories from Todd's past.  
  
"Wow! What is this!" Dib exclaimed.  
  
GIR got up and walked away.  
  
"I TOLD you, they are hooked up to a virtual reality port!" Zim said again, irritated.  
  
"Why?" Todd asked.  
  
"BECAUSE! It's part of my evil master plan of evil doom!" Zim ranted.  
  
"Which is...?" Todd looked a bit irrated himself, "you said you would tell us."  
  
Zim blinked slowly. He didn't say anything, his hands cupped together, with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
Dib raised a brow.  
  
"This is...um...akward..." Dib said, scratching his head.  
  
"Alright. My plan is to connect all you humans up to this virtual...thing. So that I can conquer you planet while you are all living in your little fantasy worlds! The Skool was just an experiment, to see how well you humans would cooperate..."  
  
"I think Zim watched "The Matrix" last night..." Todd whispered in Dib's ear.  
  
"SILENCE!" Zim bellowed, "so what if I did? Anyway, I set up a force field around the Skool campus, so that anyone who walked on it would immediatly be transported to my lab, in one of these containers, where it would seem they had just walked on into the Skool, continuing their normal, disgusting lives..."  
  
"Um, question..." Dib said, raising his hand.  
  
"Yes, Dib-human?" Zim said, annoyed.  
  
"If you put the entire Skool under this, virtual port thingy, then how come we aren't under it?"  
  
Another long silence.  
  
"How do you know you aren't?" Zim said, all creepy like, then started laughing hysterically.  
  
Dib and Todd's eyes opened wide.  
  
Zim stopped laughing abruptly.  
  
"Now, I have conquering to do. You HUMANS can do whatever you like, because, this is your WORLD, not the real one." Zim got in a dramatic stance, like he was about to phase out or something, but instead walked off quietly, leaving a stunned Todd and Dib.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Todd asked suddenly.  
  
"I...don't know. I'd have to say, this is the best plan Zim's come up with yet. I mean, we can't DO anything, because, we probably look something like that in the real world..." Dib said, pointing at the test-tube things full of people.  
  
"Hm, what about Gaz? We have to tell her we aren't in the real world!" Todd told Dib.  
  
"Yeah, and, we can flush our plan down the toilet..." Dib pulled out a walkie talkie thing, and turned it on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gaz was still playing her Gameslave happily on Zim's desk, when a voice crackled from some unknown place.  
  
"Gaz? Gaz you there?" Came the voice.  
  
Gaz continued playing.  
  
"GAZ! I know your there. This is important, please pick up!"  
  
Gaz grumbled and picked up a huge walkie talkie, from who knows where.  
  
"What do you want now, Dib?" She sighed.  
  
"Gaz, it seems we're not in the real world! We're in some virtual reality thing, you have to come right now! We're in a world of make-believe! Wait...that sounded like Mr. Roger's Neighborhood or something didn't it...?"  
  
"Whatever Dib." Gaz replied, and shut the walkie talkie off.  
  
A few minutes later, her Gameslave ran out of batteries.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, "wait, if this world isn't real then..." Gaz got a very evil looking grin on her face...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So should we let the people out?" Todd suggested.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter. We wouldn't REALLY be letting them out." Dib replied.  
  
"But, something really doesn't sit right. How come WE aren't thinking school was still going on just like everyone else? How come we saw the school as it really was?" Todd asked.  
  
"I dunno...aliens are smart that way I guess..." Dib said, "they have to be, after all, I've been abducted before, and..."  
  
"You have?" Todd interupted.  
  
"Yes," Dib said proudly.  
  
"So have I...a long time ago."  
  
"REALLY?!" Dib shouted, making Todd duck for cover, "can you tell me about it?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nny walked up to the wierd green house. He had seen Squee and that other kid go inside. He had followed Squee and that other kid from their house that morning, lacking anything better to do. He thought it strange that Squee would just leave Skool like that, and come here a few hours later.  
  
He cautiously walked up and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Zim answered the door, disguised of course.  
  
"Who are you?" Zim asked.  
  
"Did two boys stop by here?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Zim asked supsicously.  
  
"I'm a friend of one of them, and wondered..."  
  
"Which one?!" Zim accused.  
  
"Um, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, of course not! WHICH ONE?!" Zim was afraid it was one of Dib's Club member things, that maybe Dib had him tracked to his house or something like that. Zim wasn't about to be outsmarted by a human.  
  
"The kid with the blue striped shirt." Nny answered, a bit suspicious himself.  
  
"Oh, that one. What do you want?"  
  
Nny peeked in through the house, and saw a green dog sitting on the couch.  
  
"Is he there?"  
  
"Err...yes." Zim said. Then cursed himself for saying it.  
  
GIR got off the couch and walked to the door.  
  
"Hi! Spooky man! HEEHEE!" GIR screeched.  
  
"GIR!"  
  
"That dog talked...what is going on?" Johnny asked.  
  
"NOTHING! GO AWAY!" Zim slammed the door.  
  
Nny walked to the side of the house, the gnomes following his every move. Aside from the strange tubing sticking out from the building, everthing seemed normal. Till Zim walked into the kitchen, where for some reason there was a toilet in, and went DOWN the toilet.  
  
At that point, Johnny decided there was something definatly wrong. He walked back to the front door and went in, it wasn't even locked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"...and that's it." Todd finished.  
  
"I can't even remember...well, okay, I'm not SURE if I was abducted, but I'm pretty sure..."  
  
Todd looked at Dib skeptically.  
  
"Well, at least someone believes me..." Todd sighed.  
  
"YOU!" A voice boomed from the shadows. Todd jumped behind some tubes.  
  
Zim stepped out.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Dib said, looking at Todd.  
  
"Kid!" Zim pointed at Todd, "you leave. Some wierd looking guy was here for you, I don't want to attract any more attention. So you have to leave."  
  
"But, I thought we weren't even in the real world...?" Todd said.  
  
"...um..your not! BUT GO ANYWAY!" Zim pointed at a big sign that said 'EXIT'.  
  
"Excuse me?" Another voice from the shadows came.  
  
"HOW?!" Zim turned around, "what are you doing here?!"  
  
"This, isn't a normal house is it?" Nny said, looking at the lab around him.  
  
"Stupid humans! Stop infiltrating my base! GIR!"  
  
GIR plummeted out of no where, and landed in front of Zim, then crashed into a heap of sparks and metal parts.  
  
"GIR?!"  
  
"Oh, um, he kinda got in my way so..." Nny said boredly.  
  
Todd had taken this time to hide. Dib was wondering if they were really in a virtual world or not.  
  
"Squee, what the hell is going on anyway?" Nny asked, somehow knowing exactly where Todd was.  
  
"Um," Todd peeked out from behind a wall of circuts, "Zim, that green kid, is an alien and stole the Skool and put them here. He wants to conquer Earth."  
  
"Hm, I see."  
  
"I can't have any more humans lurking around my base!" Zim pulled out a laser gun thing from his pack, and fired it at Johnny, who dodged it.  
  
Nny calmly walked up to Zim, who was for some reason bewieldered at missing his mark.  
  
"That wasn't very nice. If I don't get it from other people, I get it from aliens." Nny started looking rather disturbed.  
  
Dib picked up the walkie talkie.  
  
"Gaz?" He said, talking into it.  
  
"What?" Gaz replied, strange noises were heard in the background.  
  
"It turns out, we're not in a virtual reality world..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gaz had some guy by the shirt, he looked rather frightened. There was a fire in the background and people screaming.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" The guy cried, "I'LL GIVE YOU THE BATTERIES! JUST STOP!"  
  
Gaz looked at the guy, then at the walkie talkie she was holding.  
  
"Dib, where are you?"  
  
"At Zim's, why?" Dib replied.  
  
"DON'T MOVE..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dib put the walkie talkie away. He looked up and saw...Zim being chased around the lab by a crazy knife-wielding man!  
  
"WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU?!!" Zim screamed, running away frantically.  
  
"THE INSANE KIND! C'MERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Johnny threatened, laughing insanely and chasing Zim around.  
  
Todd was hiding again.  
  
Dib just stared. He didn't know wiether to laugh at Zim or feel sorry for him. GIR had somehow mysteriously gotten back into one piece and was standing by Dib.  
  
"Wanna squeek my moose?!" GIR asked Dib, holding up a moose squeeky toy.  
  
"No thanks..." Dib declined.  
  
Just then, a very angry looking girl burst into the quite full lab.  
  
"DIB!.." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nny chasing Zim around. Then quickly gather her thoughts back together, "DIB! I'm going to hurt you...very very badly..." She advanced at him.  
  
"What did I do?!" Dib yelled.  
  
"YOU TOLD ME THIS WASN'T THE REAL WORLD! YOU LIED! YOU MADE ME ROB A CONVIENCE STORE AND ALMOST KILL THE CLERK! YOU DIE TODAY!" Gaz lunged and started beating Dib up.  
  
Suddenly GIR started dancing around in the chaos, squeeking his moose and singing the star spankled banner.  
  
Todd watched from a corner. Nny was chasing Zim around, trying to kill him. Zim was screaming his head off. Dib was being beaten rather harshly by his little sister, and GIR was running around like an idiot. It was quite a sight to behold, if you weren't Todd that is.  
  
"AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE?!!" Todd screamed, but it was drowned out by all the other noises in the room.  
  
THE END! Actually no. One more chapter. Then the end. I really, didn't write this as well as I hoped I could. And sorry if I was OOC on Nny, or something. REVIEW PLEASE! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT SO FAR!(you know what I like about this fic? It's not a SI, or have anything to do with Nny falling in love with an SI...I've seen a lot of those lately. Tis scary.)  
  
Next Chap: YEAH! ONE MORE CHAPTER! Then it tis finished. It's actually going to be a very short chapter really, like an epilouge. 


	5. THE END!

Author's Notes: I wrote this like, really good! Then, IT GOT ERASED! SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT! But eet's okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own...anything in this fic...*cries*

When Comics and Cartoons Collide

Chapter Five: THE END!

Three figures stood in front of Dib's house. One was Dib, one was Todd, and the other Gaz.

"Well, at least I know why my parents sent my to the Skool..." Todd sighed.

"Why is that?" Dib asked.

"Because, they wanted to send me to boarding school, but for some reason the boarding school they wanted wouldn't accept an application from my previous school. Since the asylum didn't work out..." Todd trailed off.

"Asylum..?" Dib raised a brow.

A car pulled up in front of the three.

"I guess this is it. Bye Dib, bye Gaz..." Todd said, walking toward the car, then stopped. "I'll visit you. I go home on weekends, so I'll see you. Oh, and..." Todd walked up to Gaz and kissed her on the cheek, then quickly dashed for the car.

"YOU LITTLE...!!" Gaz screamed after him, chasing him there. Todd quickly jumped in, and locked the door.

Gaz screamed and pounded on the door.

"I thought you didn't like my sister!!" Dib yelled, half angry.

"Think of it this way Gaz, now you'll have something to look forward to in seeing me again. Even if it is beating me up..." Todd smiled sheepishly, "Anger seems to be the only emotion anyone can get out of you, that's better than nothing I suppose..." He finished, calling loud enough so that she could hear him through the glass of the car window.

Gaz stopped beating on the window and stared at him. Then the car sped off.

~*~*~*~

Todd was deep in thought. So deep he didn't notice the man driving the car.

"That was pretty cute back there Squee," The man said.

Todd's eyes opened wide.

"Johnny!!" He shrieked, backing against the car door, trying to distance himself as much as he could.

"Your parents hired me to take you to the boarding school," Nny said, ignoring Todd's obviously negitive reaction.

"But...but the drive is over three hours!!" Todd squeeked.

Suddenly, noises from the trunk, and muffled screams came to Todd's ears.

"Is, there...someone in the trunk?" Todd whispered.

Nny sighed.

"Yes, I never did catch that alien. I really wanted to see what his insides looked like too...but I got a substitute. This fucker wouldn't die, so I decided to keep him in the trunk till he bleeds to death. He should be dead by the time we get there. You can help me bury him." Johnny told Todd.

Todd practically wet himself(but he didn't). This was gonna be a LONG trip.

THE END!

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! I might make a sequal! After I finish my current fics. THANKS AGAIN! And please review!! ^_^


End file.
